


Use Me (Any Way You Need Me)

by PhoenixStar73



Series: From The Depths of Darkness, Souls Are Reborn - teasers [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is a willing prisoner of the King of Edom, Alec proves he's more than just his looks and physical ability, Alec thinks he can save Magnus, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Angst, But it may be a lost cause, Dark Magnus Bane, Dominance, Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane in Edom, Magnus Bane is the King of Edom, Magnus Bane no longer remembers Alec or their love, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Magnus Bane, Prompt Fic, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, The King decides to put Alec to the test, The King has a problem that needs solving, weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Alec has settled in Edom for an undefined amount of time now, as a voluntary prisoner of the King.One day the King decides to put Alec's skills to good use, when a wayward Demon decides to wreak havoc in his territory...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: From The Depths of Darkness, Souls Are Reborn - teasers [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807267
Comments: 17
Kudos: 190
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Use Me (Any Way You Need Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts), [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts), [Tbiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbiz/gifts).



> For HM500 WEAPON

“A demon has been raising hell in the West. I need to get rid of him. Prove your loyalty to me by taking him down,” the King said.

He reached over to trace a claw lightly over Alec’s jawline. 

Alec tried not to shiver from the King’s touch. The claw had the capability to tear his face off, so that made him tense. 

However, when it was done lightly, it was as erotic as any soft touch would produce...

“This is where the demon lair is at; take him by surprise; he won’t know what hit him,” the King stated.

**************

“He sent _you_ to fight me? What a laugh,” the demon snarked. 

Snapping his fingers, Alec suddenly had a chain around his neck. He was roughly jerked forward, stumbling onto his knees.

“That’s better,” the demon said. “Get his weapons.” 

The burly guards took Alec’s bow and quiver, leaving Alec defenseless. 

“So, what should I do with you?” the demon wondered, “I _suppose_ I could kill you…”

“Well,” Alec stated calmly, “I thought perhaps this matter could be settled amicably. I offer myself to you, and you can call this even with the King.”

In the distance, one could hear an _all-too familiar_ roar, almost in _outrage --_ followed by the charred smell of unidentifiable objects.

The demon suddenly pulled the Shadowhunter onto his lap. 

“Ah,” the demon stated. “Well, you are beautiful, and fierce. I will indeed enjoy breaking you…”

He grabbed Alec by the hair, wrenching his head back. Alec looked up under lowered lashes at the demon, his mouth falling slightly open. The demon took that cue and roughly crushed their mouths together.

_“NO ONE TOUCHES WHAT’S MINE,”_ a booming voice suddenly roared behind them. 

Simultaneously, red flares of magic shot out immediately in three directions, ensnaring the demons’s limbs, and knocking out his guards. 

The King blinked. The demon screamed, vaporizing into thin air. 

Shocked, Alec whirled around to face an irate King of Edom. His eyes were ablaze with fire.

“ _WHAT DID I JUST SEE?!_ ” the King nearly shouted.

_Did Magnus sound...jealous?_ Alec thought, wide-eyed. But he knew better than to ask...

“He disarmed me,” Alec stated. “I had no choice. “Would you rather that he killed me? I distracted him long enough for you to accost him.”

The King fell silent, looking thoughtful.

“That was quite effective, actually,” he stated after a while. Alec couldn’t tell if he was impressed or not.”

“Besides,” Alec said honestly, “I live to serve you.”

The King looked to his right; Alec's bow and quiver lay next to the fallen guards. Reaching his hand out, the King summoned the weapons to him.

He handed them to Alec.

“You think quickly on your feet. Looks like I have a secret weapon on my hands,” the King stated.

“Use me. Any which way you want,” Alec stated. 

"Oh, I _will._ That's a promise," the King said, as gold cat eyes flamed Edomic red. 

Alec's hazel eyes darkened in response.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic "Use Me (Any Way You Need Me)", won't you leave a kudo or comment? Would greatly appreciate it :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
